Odd One Out
by TheHyperLlamaWithPocky
Summary: AU FIC. Meet Kiya Kisuke. Your typical loner. She moved to a new city, doesn't know anyone, she's all alone. But when she meets all these new people, her life is going to change as she finds her inner self. SasukeXoc R&R!
1. Kiya the Crab

**Hello poppets! I feel so hard in the pit of writers block for Living the Rockstar Life, because I've been thinking of other stories to write. I actually had another story-dream-thingy, and it involves Sasuke. Out of all people, the arrogant ass Sasulke! Lol. I love him. He's such a man-period-whore, but I just like reading stories about him. Yea. anyways, I'll write for this story, and I'll still write for LTRL. I can't stop that story. I don't even how long it'll continue, but I gotta end it soon. Don't worry though, there will definitely be a 3rd one! The 3rd will focus more on Gaara and Noriko, and her upcoming baby and marriage, and stuff like that. But I don't wanna spoil it. So now I present a brand new story I call, well, I dunno yet. Lol. I'm gonna try writing it different, so lemme know if you like it! If ya'll do, then I'll gladly continue. Ok. I am rambling. **

**Noriko: So you're just gonna leave us!**

**Maki: *sweatdrop***

**No Nori...And I'm gonna write this from last year on. Let's just start the story. -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Kiya the Crab, Jim the Journal and Bob the Bag**

* * *

**Saturday | 7-12-09 | 2:31 A.M**

What is Pete's name am I doing up this early. I guess you can say I'm nocturnal, but then again. if I was nocturnal i'd probably be a crab or something. Kiya the Crab. i don't wanna be a crab! NOOOOOO!

**2:35 A.M.**

Ok. The crab thing is a little absurd. I must be on some special medicine. I only have ADHD, and to top that off I'm an insomniac. If I sleep at all it's a miracle from God. Hmm. I like penguins. Oh yea, did I mention that my attention span is vary short? So short it's not even funny. I can be talking about something serious like...cancer. Cervical cancancer. Testicular! Ok. I realise that I am insane. What was I saying? Oh yea, I can be talking about cancer, and if I see something fly through the air I'll be like, 'OMG ITS A FLYING OBJECT!', then go running after it like I don't know what to do with myself if I don't get the flying object, only to come back dissapointed to find out that it was a fly. Flys are icky. I hate them with a passion.

**2:37 A.M.**

I love Jim. Jim is my Journal, the one I am currently writing in. He is the only thing that I can speak all my emotions to and won't judge me. I just got him yesterday. It was a present from my mom after she died a when I was seven, but my dad kept it from me until I could actually write. And now here I am. Hello Jim. I'm Kiya. I like panda bears and sometimes wish I could give nasty old men testicular cancer so they can't rape little girls. Looks? Not really important, but if you must know, I have black layered hair with orange and white highlights. Halloween mich? I have-get this-_orange _eyes. Some people say they are amber, but fuck that. They are orange, and I love them. Reason number 1 people thought I was so strange. I mean, what would you do if you saw a black-haired girl with Halloween hair and eyes walk into your life? I'm your typical loner. No friends, expect one person. Her name was Kit. Really. She was awesome. She actually liked me because of my incredicly short attention span, my ability to talk for more than 4 hours about absolutely nothing. I miss her so much. that's what sucks about moving to a new place. New kids, new school, new house, new everything. change isn't bad for me, it just takes me a while to get used to it.

Speaking of school, I start my sophomore year on Momday. I hate new school. Everyone stare at you. It's like they're undressing me with their eyes. What if they are? Oh shit. I now feel completely violated. All this thinking is making me tired. Sleep! Haven't slept in 2 days. Let's see if it works.

**4:54 A.M.**

Well, that didn't work. I just spent most of my time rolling around in bed, until I hit the floor and giggled to myself. Don't ask. Everytime I fall, I tend to giggle. Yes I am strange Jim. Talking to inanimate objects now. Wooooooooow Kiya. Oh yea. I didn't finish telling you about me. My name is Kiya Kisuke. Starting sophomore year, I'm 15, birthday is March 22. Why must everyone be older than me? Sigh. I just sighed on paper. I need friends. I need a LIFE. Ahem. Anyways. I like all music, mostly rock. Rap sometimes disgusts me. Dance, I get entirely too hyper. Love it. Hehe! Tokio hotel is one of my favorite bands. I would obsess over them, but the idea of being a rabid fangirl disgusts me. I really love them though.

Clothes, I'll wear anything, as long as it's not in the pink department, mainly cause pink is kinda icky, and not in the slut-whore-prostitute-pigeon department. That's an absolute NO NO. I love boots. I see why shoes are really awesome. They can just be so cute sometimes. Heels, I'll wear them, but only if I feel like it. Which is barely. Hell. I like to be comfty, not my feet screaming in agony from a shoe that supposedly makes a woman's butt look smaller. I love to write, as you can see, and I love to paint. Just making a mess period can calm me down. If I was angry, you could put me in a room full of breakable things, and in less than 5 minutes I would've broken all the things and been perfectly happy. I think I'm bi-polar. holy cow on a spoon I just yawned. you know what that means!

SLEEEEEEEPPPPPP!

**10:01 A.M.**

Holy son of a biscuit I slept! for almost a full 6 hours! That's why I like my brain. I don't need a lot of sleep to get me going. I just crave it. Sleep is so wonderful. To all you non-insomniacs out there, you are so lucky. Really. My hand hurts. Ohhh wonderful breakfast. Breaskfast for me consists of fruit. I looovee fruit, especially pineapple. Oh how I love le piney apples!

Ahem. Pardon me from my outburst.

**12:41 P.M.**

Dad tells me to go out and explore, to get fimiliar with my new surroundings. Last time that happened, someone called the cops because they found me going through their backyard. Its not my fault I saw a strange animal-beast-thingy! But the question is, why the hell did I follow it? I have no clue.

I grab my skateboard and Bob, my little messenger bag. If you haven't noticed, I tend to give names to inanimate objects. In you go Jim.

**8:00 P.M.**

Wow. I was out for 6 hours. I came home, too a shower, then ate, then walked around in circles. No really. I wanted to see how long it took before I got dizzy. Not very long. Oh I am so glad I went out. Now I will be tired and that means sleeeeppp!

**Sunday | 7-13-09 | Time is overrated.**

I have decided that time is just strange. When you want things to go by fast, it goes soooooooooooooo slloooowww! And when you want stuff to last, it goes by like a fucking lightning streak. The hell? I was perfectly enjoying my sleep for the first time in days, and yet it seems like only 5 minutes passed. No kidding. **5 MINUTES.** I slept for who knows how long, but I do know it's the next day. Oh wait. Fragglesnappers! School starts tomorrow! Eep!

**Shortly after.**

I tend to eeep when I get frazzled, if you were wondering. Yea...

**?**

Is frazzled even a word? I sure know fragglesnappers isn't a word. Or is it?

Dictionary time!

**6:12 P.M.**

I have dissapointing news. Fragglesnappers is not a word. Damn. But you know what that means right? I can invent the definition!

Fragglesnappers - Used when you are very stressed.

HAHA! TAKE THAT GOVERNMENT!

I will find out their plan...oh I will..

**6:14 P.M.**

I have realised that I am insane. Well, I haven't realized it, I am just embracing it.

Yea. We'll go with that.

Goodnight.

**Monday | 7-14-09 | 5:30 A.M**

Shit.

**5:32 A.M**

Damn.

**5:36 A.M.**

School! The evil thing that is secretely hell! Filled with little demons and their minions...

**6.21 A.M.**

Evil bunnies will come attack us all. While us victims are in school learning what they called Geometry, Boilogy, and things of that sort. Where's the bus? Hmmm...oh oh oh!1 Buss!

**6:25 A.M.**

I have successfully caught the magical twinkie that will bring us all to he-I mean school. Haha!

...

One question. Why so early. Hmm. OOOHH I SEE PEOPLE! They are arriving. They immediately look at my Halloween hair. Of course. Well, this one guy in front of me can't say scrap, cause he has chicken hair! Ha!

**6:27 A.M.**

OMG. He just turned at my thought of his chicken hair. I cowered back in my seat and eeped just a tiny bit. He just cocked his eyebrow and smirked, then turned back around to continue talking to his chicken friends. He's a mind reader! *gasp*

**6:51 A.M.**

Le school building! People are staring at my Halloween hair and how much I'm writing into Jim. They're just jealous they can't get this much attention. Heh! I shall walk in the building. Let's hope I don't trampled.

**6:53 A.M.**

Damn. I got tramples anyways! Darn high school. Sitting in office, waiting for my schedule and other things. Ahh! Office lady has incredibly huge boobs! Ooooo schedule. Hmm Let's see. I shall copy it down here so I won't forget:

_Homeroom - A108 - Gai_

_Geometry Advanced - C246 - Anko_

_American History - P207 - Jiraya_

_Biology Advanced - L110 - Kakashi_

_English Advanced - D102 - Blimey (Wtf? I hope that's not really their last name...)_

_Art - L223 - Iruka_

_Free Period_

_Theatre - Big Building By Office - Gai_

Oh worry. A teacher names Blimey. Now I'm gonna feel like the aussie alligator dude. Hmm...I like aussies. Love their accent.

Time for homeroom! I really don't get the point of roll call and everything. We ALL know not everyone is gonna show up. Its SCHOOL. Well then.

...

I need to stop writing. My hand hurts.

* * *

**Ok! That's the first chapter, I really made it up on the spot actually, so if it sucked I'm terribly sorry. Hehe. If you did enjoy it, please review and give me your thoughts on it and whether you think I should continue or not. don't worry, I'm still doing LTRL, I just have writers block for that story at the moment. Apologies! And also let me know what you think of our interesting character Kiya. She is one of my other sides. Noriko being one as well. Hehe!1 What can I say, maybe I really am insane. Neways, R&R!**

**Oh yea! I don't own Naruto in anyway, so please don't sue me. Stupid disclaimers. If I did own Naruto, only God knows what I'd be doing. HAHAH!**


	2. Evil Bunnies and Green Spandex

**Ok my lovlies! Second chapter of Odd One Out. I might change the name, don't know yet. Let me know if you like it by REVIEWING! I got 1 review on the first chapter. That's better than none, but I would reallllyyyy appreciate it if you guys reviewed more. I REALLLYYYY need to know what you guys think and if I should continue it. Don't fret, I am definitely still doing Living the Rockstar Life. I can't stop that. It's just to awesome to stop. What do you guys think about Kiya? Strange huh? I decided that I'm gonna write this from her P.O.V and from her Jornal entries as well. It might get interesting. I'm considering revising the 1st chapter. If you guys like it how it is, please let me know. Ok, Ms. Ramble is about to leave the building. I LOVE LOVE LOOOOVVVVEEEEE you guys for sticking with me. **

**Kiya: They won't be here for long if you keep witht he RAMBLINGG!**

**You shut it!**

**Ahem. Now for chappie 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Evil Bunnies and Green Spandex**

* * *

I walked into the theatre and I was immediately scared. First, there are many people in here. Well, not really a lot, just around 30 or something like that. I sat down near the back wall and cowered down in my seat as more people walked in. HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE IN HERE! Ok Kiya stop panicking. I observed all the people that walked in.

A girl with long blond hair walked in with a group of boys surrounding her. She's in the whore clique, I can tell. Along with her there was a girl with black hair almost my length and glasses, A girl with pink hair...pink hair? Ooook. Who else...a girl with red hair that looks like Knuckles, a girl with blue hair, hmm she loosk nice. Note to self: Get to know girl with blue hair. Well, if I don't chicken out. I'm not good with meeting new people. Ohhh lookie a group of boys! Oh no. They're walking towards my direction. I hope they're just gonna sit somewhere. I raise the book I was reading to only where they can see my eyes. I love this book. Truth About Forever by Sarah Desson. It's really a find yourself type of book. I look up again to see that the boys have sat next to me, the first one about 3 seats away. Let's observe...

First boy I see, he has brown hair and a coat that makes him look like a secret agent, along with the glasses. I wonder if he's with the Men In Black. Note to self: Avoid Men In Black dude. Next to him was a blonde boy who looks like he's on Prozac. We'd probably have a good conversation. He's talking to a red head with dark-lined eyes, who looks like he wants to murder him. Another note to self: Stay away from evil murder guy! Next to him is a guy with long brown hair that goes to his waist. He should cut it. His eyes are white, where are the pupils? Is he blind? I lean just a tad bit closer to see if he has pupils. Oh there they are! Just as I spotted them, blonde boy spoke to me.

"Hey! Why are you staring at Neji's eyes like that?" He asked me, well, yelled at me. All the boys turned around to look at me. Shit, my face is getting red.

"O-oh, uhm..I was just seeing if his abyss eyeballs have pupils." I said while attempting not to stutter as much.

I tend to do that when I get really nervous. I felt my heart racing as they all looked at me with a 'wtf' look on their faces. Blonde boy continued to speak.

"I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" He leaned over Men In Black guy to hold out his hand. I held out my hand and looked at it. It's shaking! I really need to stop getting so nervous. He reached out and grabbed it, shook it really hard, then leaned back and gave me a smile I had to squint at.

"I-I'm Kiya, Kiya Kisuke." I said.

He leaned forward some more, earning a glare from secret agent dude. Seeing that, he just stepped over him and sat next to me.

"Are you new here?"

"Y-yeah, I just moved here about 3 days ago." I blinked about 5 times. God this dude has bright teeth!

"Ohhh that sucks. I remember when I was the new kid. It was terrible." My eyes widened. He saw this and chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, it wasn't the students. Well, only one boy. Sasuke." He turned around and shouted out the name.

I looked and saw the boy with chicken hair look over here. Naruto motioned for him to come over here. I am SOOO glad these aisles are wide. Sasuke came over and stood up, kinda giving Naruto a death glare. Naruto turned back to me.

"This is Sasuke. When I first moved here, he was such a butt, but now we're basically best friends." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes and held out his hands.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I shook it looking up at him.

His features were very dominant, onyx eye color, his hair was a midnight blue, how the hell does he get it to spike up like that? Naruto leaned into me more, looking at my eyes.

"You have orange eyes! That's so cool! And it matches your hair!"

He touched my hair, lifting up some strandas and putting then to my eyes to compare them. Sasuke smacked him on the head.

"Naruto! Stop it, you're scaring her!" I giggled on the inside.

"Oh don't worry, my best friend was just like him. I'm used to it."

I smiled at the memory of Kit. Note to self: Write her a letter when I get home. all of a sudden, I heard a scream. I looked over to see the blond and pink haired girl glaring at me. The evil bunnies must've gotten to them. They stormed their way over here, people clearing the aisles.

"What the HELL are you doing shaking hand with my Sasuke!" The pink hair one yelled at me.

I just stuttered and cowered more into my seat. She is scary. The blonde one spoke up.

"Sakura, shut the hell up! He's not yours, he's MINE!" They then started yelling at each other, and I just sweatdropped. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away. I leaned over and whispered to Naruto.

"Uhh, who the hell are they?"

"The pink haired one is Sakura, the blonde is Ino. I guess you can say that they are the president and co-president of Sasuke's fangirl club. They completely adore him. I really don;t know why, seeing as he can be a complete ass."

"Well, I just met the guy, but he is hot."

"Oh no please don't become one of them!"

I just laughed. I love meeting new people.

"Oh no, no no no don;t worry about that. I would shoot myself in the eyeball before I become a-" I shuddered. "A rabid fangirl."

Naruto laughed, and stood up.

"Come on, let me introduce you to people."

I shrugged my shoulders and put my stuff in the seat next to me, stood up, and straightned out my clothes. Oh and if you want to know what I was wearing, I had on a black Tokio Hotel band tee on, with my black skinny jeans and orange converse. I like black when it's in clothes. He walked me over to everyne, pointing and saying their name as we go.

"Hey guys! I met someone! Guys, this is Kiya Kisuke. Kiya, this is Shino, sophomore (agent dude), Gaara, sophomore (red head), Neji, sophomore (pupiless dude that needs his hair cut), Sasuke, sophomore, as you met before, Kiba, sophomore (he has lines on his face...?), Gaara's brother, Kankuro, juinor, (look just like him, except brown hair), and Lee, sophomore (wtf..green spandex?)"

I waved and smiled, well, what would be a sad excuse for one. They all either nodded, waved, or just completely ignored me. Only Gaara did that. Ugh, what an ass! Naruto then took me over to the girls that I saw earlier.

"Naruto, what the hell you want?" The blonde from earlier said.

"I want you to meet Kiya. Kiya, this is Ino, sophomore (the blonde), Sakura, sophomore (pink person), Ten-Ten, sophomore (she seems nice), Temari, Gaara's sister, senior (what are they all triplets?), Hinata, Neji's cousin, sophomore (she has the eyeballs!), Masturi, junior (glasses girl), and Tayuya, senior (Knuckles!)."

I waved at them, and unlike the boys, they all waved back, some saying 'hi!' and stuff like that. Naruto then grabbed my hand and dragged me over to an older version of Lee. Every second we got closer, I deciphered the words 'youthful' and 'youth' and things of that nature. This is where I got scared.

"Gai! We got a new student!"

Scary spandex man turned around and his eyes seemed to be gleaming. he gave me a thumbs up and blew a whistle. When he did that, everyone settled down in their seats. He them grabbed my by the shoulder, led me to the stage, and spoke.

"LOVELY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! WE HAVE A YOUTHFULLY NEW STUDENT TODAY, LOOK AT HER YOUTHFULLNESS AND EMBRACE THE YOUTH!"

MY face got so red I swear I was an air-head.

"PLEASE YOUTHFULLY INTRODUCE YOURSELF MISS YOUTH!"

I just stodd there for a minute trying to understand what's up with this guy and the word 'youth'. I looked out and I saw Naruto giving me a thumbs up. Gai handed me a mic, and I cleared my throat.

"Uhh, I'm Kiya Kisuke, I'm a sophomore, I just moved here about 3 days ago, new schools scare me-" People giggled. "-and,.uhh...I like panda bears...?"

I looked at Gai.

"PLEASE TELL US MORE ABOUT YOU! WHAT IS YOUR YOUTHFUL AGE? DO YOU HAVE YOUTHFUL PARENTS? WHAT DO THEY YOUTHFULLY DO?"

I cleared my throat again, seriously hating the fact that Gai is yelling right by my ear.

"Uhh..I'm 1, turning sixteen on March-"

"WHAT YOUTHFULL DAY?"

"The 22nd." I semi glared at him. "I only live with my dad, my mom died in the hospital when I was 3, she had cancer."

People seemed to have a glimmer of sympathy in their eyes. I almost smiled.

"My dad works for this company, don't remember what it is so please don't ask me to 'youthfully' say where he works."

People giggled at this some more, and I handed the mic back to Gai. Please put the mic back, your voice is loud enough. He cleared his throat and nodded at me to go sit down. I almost sprinted off that stage. Instead I just quickly walked back to the back of the auditorium and sat back down, trying to cool my face down with my hands. That was the most embarrasing thing ever. If I have to do it again I will stab his vocal cords. At least I made some new friends. That wasn't too bad.

For the rest of the 15 minutes Gai just yelled, yelled, said words that involed 'youth' in it, and gave us all this stupid paperwork that we don't really need. The bell then rung for 1st period, and I quickly made my way out that room. Ok let's see. I flipped through Jim (in case you forgot, my journal) until I got to the page I wrote my schedule on. OOOOOOOHHH FANTASTIC. Geometry Advanced. With a person named Anko. Sounds like a woman. Hope she's nice. I walked forward a couple of steps until I saw a building with the letter C on it. Perfect. I kept walking forward observing everyone. Strange people. Guys with eyeliner, which I actually find hot, girls with eyeliner-they need to put it on neatly-short people, tall people, big people, small people, people of all kinds. Black, white, asian, japanese, hispanic, everything. I like a mix of things. It makes stuff more interesting. I find room 246 and walk in. Good, people aren't really here yet. I find a seat nby the window toward the back and sit, looking around. Only a couple of people in here right now, and they are both just sitting and staring at the wall.

A woman with purple hair walks in, I assume that's Anko-Sensei. As she writes her name on the board, Naruto and the other boys all walk in talking very loudly, Naruto about ramen, Sasuke telling him to shut his face, and everyone else I can't tell. Naruto notices me and motions the guys to all sit by me. Other people walk in, some of them I notice from homeroom. There are 4 rows with 6 desks in each, they all just sit somewhere. Here's how it went:

Lee (oh no), random girl, random boy, Hinata

Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, Masturi,

Tayuya, Temari, random girl, random boy

random boy, random boy, random girl, random girl

Sasuke, Neji, Kankuro, Shino

Me, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba.

Note to self: Write this down. It may come in handy.

After Anko-Sensei got things out, and finished writing things on the board, she cleared her throat. That didn't work. She then cleared her throat harder, (oh no) and opened her mouth.

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS!"

The whole class went quiet so fast it was incredible. I rubbed my temples with my palms. I looked up to see her smiling. Crazy.

"Welcome to Geometry Advanced. To all you maggots in here, you already know me. But I see we have a new student here."

Her eyes landed on me like a snake. I have a feeling that I'm not another snake.

"Ok. I;m not gonna force you to stand in front of the class and say stupid stuff, so just tell us your name and something you like/hate and we"ll all introduce ours. I-as you know-I'm Anko-Sensei. Lee! Go."

"Im Lee and I love spandex!"

"I'm Amaya and...my favorite color is blue!"

"I'm Maki and I love skittles."

"I-I'm Hinata and I love to write p-poetry.."

"I'm Sakura and I LOOOVVEEE Sasuke!"

"I'm Ino and Sasuke is MINE!"

They started to give each other death glares.

"I'm Ten-Ten and I love to play soccer."

"I'm Masturi, and I don't know what the hell Sakura or Ino is talking about, Sasuke is mine." She gave a little smug smile. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm Tayuya and I love punching dumb-asses in the face."

I'm Temari and I like a lot of things."

"AWESOME TEMARI! SHORT AND STRAIGHT TO THE POINT! CONTINUE!"

"I'm Kaylei and I like to sleep."

"I'm Deryck and I love porn!"

"DERYCK DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE MONTH!"

"But Anko-Sensei!"

"NO BUTS! Continue!"

Ohhhh boy. These introductions can get interesting.

"I'm Ryan and I love skateboarding."

"I'm Alex and I'm sexy." People threw paper balls at him and he just snickered.

"I'm Kayla, Kaylei's twin."

"I'm Melody, my favorite color is red."

"I'm Sasuke and I hate fangirls." I giggled to myself.

"I'm Neji and I hate when people ask me how long it takes to do my hair."

"I'm Kankuro and you all know what I like."

I wonder what that is.

"I'm Shino and I lilke insects."

Strange...oh! It's my turn.

"I'm Kiya and I love metal. The genre and the object."

"I'm Naruto and I LOVE ramen!"

"I'm Gaara and I like things."

"I'm Kiba and I love dogs!"

Hmm...interesting people. Note to self: Write all this down. It might come in handy. I'm so glad I have a photographic memory..but then again, what the hell does that have to do with remembering dialouge? Must discuss this with people...

* * *

**Ok guys! There's chapter 2!**

**I LOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEE you guys for sticking with me. It's been tough these past weeks. My mom is letting me use her laptop, but only if I type. Which I am. I'll also be going to the library a lot, so hopefully I'll get these chapters out quicker than I have. Please please PLLLEEAASSSEE let me know how this story is going so far. Should I continue? I would like to, but if you guys don't like it I'll either stop it altogether or I'll give it to someone else so they can finish it. Please review, and I think that's it!**

**Oh yes, I don't own Naruto, I own Kiya and her strange mind. Haha!**

**Once again, I LOOOVVVVEEE you guys, and once again (again, haha) review and recommend if you want! I would really appreciate it. And also! To the person who reviewed, that's kind of the point. I don't like writing on original plots, it's too boring cause everyone already knows what's gonna happen. I like to but my hyperness on it. Ok. Now I'm off! Thanks lots!**


	3. A Game of Poker

**OK MY LOVLIES! Chapter numero *holds up three fingers* THREE! I've been updating faster than I thought. My mom wants me to uleash my creativeness so everytime I get writers block she's like, QUICK! WRITE DOWN YOUR IDEAD ON PAPER! **

**THANK YOU MOM FOR FREAKING OUT! **

**It keeps me inspired to keep going. BESIDES reviews. I actually got 2! Thank you ****Vampire-Angel9**** and ****BrokenAngel16KL**** for telling me that you love the story! Now I need more! The drive will keep me going!**

**New chappie here we come!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kiya and Poker**

* * *

**Monday | 70-14-09 | Don't know time | Art**

The rest of Geometry was interesting. Anko-Sensei was yelling at us because we were having difficulty with all the shapes. The encounter with Kiba was hilarious. Here's how it happened:

_"Anko-Sensei?"_

_"Yes Kiba?"_

We had a warmup worksheet so she could see how strong our Algebra was. On it was stuff like polynomials and monomials. They all had variables on them so it was kinda confusing. You just have to get used to it. Kiba, wasn't used to it.

_"I don't know what the hell I'm doing."_

_"Kiba. It's simple. Just simplify the equation."_

_"But where do the variables go! What the hell? I mean come on! Look at that!"_

_"Kiba! Just line them up and subtract them!" _

I'm sitting, worksheet finished, looking in amusement. Anko-Sensei stood up, wrote out the problem on the board, then lined all the like-terms under each other.

_"It's that simple! Come on boy!"_

_"B-but...what if the top number is greater than the bottom?"_

She slapped her face and looked up. Sighing, she subtracted all the numbers, muttering to herself.

_"__Look__ Kiba. Just SUBTRACT the damn numbers!"_

_"What? I don;t know what you're talking about. I finished that problem."_

Anko-Sensei just looked at him like she was going to stab him. She sat down rubbing her temples. I looked at Kiba, rolling my eyes. So yes. Geometry was interesting. But American History was even, srranger. I walked inside, and I saw a old looking guy with long white hair. WHITE. What the hell? I thought my hair was strange. Anyways. I walked in, and I was kinda sad when I realised that Naruto wasn'n in here. But I quickly found out that Sasuke and Gaara were in here, along with Hinata and Sakura. I sat in the seat next to Gaara and Looked forward, until he said something.

"Hey...you said you like metal..right?"

He has a sexy voice. All deep and scary. I nodded and he looked around suspiciously. Creepy...but he's still hot.

"What's favorite band..?"

"Uhh...In Flames."

His eyes went wide. I get most reactions like that since I'm a female. People can be so sexist.

"Really? That's interesting. Mine would have to be Bullet for my Valentine." I nodded.

"I like them to. They have those solos that make you have eargasms."

He nodded in agreement. We both smiled at each other and kept nodding. I looked at the teacher-Jiraya-Sensei-and raised my eyebrow. He was reading a book...I looked closely. The name was Icha Icha Paradise. What the hell is that? I must find out...

More people filled the room. People I didn't know, and I just stared at them. This one girl...she's in my Geometry...what was her name...Masturi! Yes...she glared at me. What the hell did I do to her? Gaara nudged my ribs. I let out an 'eep' before glaring at him. He just smirked.

"You're new here and you've always made an enemy. Nice. Masturi..she is majorly obsessed with Sasuke."

"So? I only spoke to him once."

"Doesn't matter. You even look at the guy she will dislike you. But all that effort is for nothing, seeing that Sasuke completely hates girls like her. She knows that too, but she just won't stop. What a shanem.."

I nodded in agreement. I saw Gaara put on his headphones and I gave him a 'wtf' look.

"I'm smart. They just don't think so. I already know half of this stuff. Guess that's one thing I can actually thank my father for."

I gave him a look but he just shook me off. I heard the song he was playing. Hmm...sounds like Mudvayne...I'll write it down..

_In this hole  
That is me  
The dead are rolling over  
In this hole  
Thickening  
Dirt shoveled over shoulders_

I feel it in me  
So overwhelmed  
Oh, this pressured center rising  
My life overturned  
Unfair the despair  
All these scars keep ripping open

Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?

I started to shake my head with the song by this point. When is Sensei gonna start the class?

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

In this hole  
That is me  
A life that's growing feeble  
In this hole  
So limiting  
The sun has set; all darkens

Buried underneath  
Hands slip off the wheel  
Internal path-way to contention

Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?

Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?

Are you  
HAPPY?

Are you  
HAPPY?

Are you feeling happy?

In this hole  
That is me  
Left with a heart exhausted  
What's my release?  
What sets me free?  
Do you pull me up just to push me down again?

Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?

Me and Gaara was headbanging by this point, people staring at us, but I didn't give a shit.

Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?

Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?

Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?

We both faked screamo, it was hilarious.

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing

We sat down giggling. Well I was giggling, Gaara was just smirking. That was fun. I looked around to see Jiraya still reading that book.

When is class gonna start?"

Sasuke smirked and gave a look of amusement to Gaara, who gave it back.

"During the first couple of weeks of school, he doesn't really do much." Sasuke said. He pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them.

"So it's like we just sit here most of the time. If he does teach us, it's about his really strange book. Its amazing how we all actually pass."

I was watching him shuffle when we smirked at me.

"You know you smirk a lot." Did I say that out loud? Curse my mouth for having a mind of its own.

"Yea. People tell me that. You play cards?"

"What game?"

"Poker." I rolled my eyes.

"Really. That's an old man's game."

"So you're calling me an old man?"

"Yea...a very hot old man."

The hell...am I flirting? That's why I hate being a female. Two reasons. We have our monthly time and we flirt subconsciencely. I looked over to see Masturi glaring at me. I smirked at her. I looked back at Sasuke and he was smirking back. Me, him, and Gaara pushed our chairs together.

"Hey, hold on."

I got up and walked over to Hinata, who was reading a book. I scanned the spine. It said 'Finding Lubchenko". I read that. And the second one. It's a pretty awesome book.

"Hey Hinata!" She looked up at me with her strange eyeballs. They are soo pretty. It took be a second to come back to earth.

"Y-yea?"

"You wanna come play cards with us? Me, Gaara, and Sasuke?"

I pointed back over to them to see that they were looking back at us. Both were smirking and looking in amusement with their eyebrows lifted.

"Uhh.I don't know.."

I looked at her. She seems so nice, but really uncomfortable around people. I shall change that!

"Come on. It'll be fun!"I

I grabbed her arm and got her out her seat, then I dragged her desk over to ours. She followed me, and sat back down when I placed her desk in front of mine. She started blushing a bit, but she stayed there.

"You know how to play poker?"

She nodded.

"Awesome! Sasuke, deal."

He gave a slight smile and gave us all 5 cards. I picked mine up. Both Gaara and Sasuke had a look of concentration on their faces. Hinata was actually playing to, her nervous shield seemed to be dissolving. I looked at my cards and got happy. I had four clubs, and one hearts. Maybe I'll get lucky and get another club. I waited for Sasuke to draw from the deck first. Gaara put down a pair of Jacks, and Hinata put down a pair of Aces. Damn, she had a lucky hand. Her and Gaara drew 3 more cards each, then I pulled from the deck.

_Get a club get a club get a club..._

Yess! I got a King of clubs. Haha! Club Flush! gaara put his cards down, meaning he had no more pairs. Hinata put down a pair of Kings and Sasuke put down a straight flush. Fuck! He beat me. I put down my Club Flush and he just smirked.

"You got lucky." I said taking all cards and shuffling them. Hinata beat Gaara, but Sasuke beat us all. Damn him. I dealt the cards, and waited to see what they put down. Gaara put down four Aces. Now that's a good hand. He drew one more card, but put it down. It was a 5. Hinata but down 2 cards, and drew two more. She 'tsk'-ed and put down her cards. She only had a pair of Kings and Queens. Gaara beat her. She sat back watching me and Sasuke. I wonder what he got. I haven't even looked at mine yet. He put down one card, grabbed one, then waited for me. I looked at my hand.

I had a King, Queen, Jack, and 10 of spades. Let's hope I get an Ace. Then I'll have a royal flush! I threw down my other card-which was a 5-and picked up another one. I peeked at it. It was a spades, but was it an Ace? I looked at the whole thing. Awesome! I really got lucky just now. I nodded for Sasuke to put his down. He had another straight flush, this time in diamonds. I smirked and put down my cards. Hinata gasped then giggled, Gaara chuckled, and Sasuke just got wide-eyed. I beat him! I head giggles and murmurs from around the room, and realised that we had an audience.

"What?"

"No one's ever beat Sasuke in Poker before. He always got lucky. This time, you got lucky."

It was Masturi who spoke, which kinda shocked me. She looked at me woth hate for playing poker with Sasuke, but also witha sort of respect for actually beating him. I nodded to her and she nodded back. I have a feeling that she's still gonna bother me about Sasuke, but also be cool at the same time.

People can be confusing...

Sasuke eyes went back to normal then he smiled at me.

"Nice game."

''Thanks. I play with my dad and his friends all the time."

He just nodded and I sat back. We didn't even bother putting the chairs back. I started to talk to Hinata about stuff and here's what I learned.

She's always so shy, because Neji always protected her from stuff. They live together with their uncle in this HUGE house-she says its basically a mansion. I have to check it out-. Her favorite color is lavander, she loves metting new people but gets really shy cause she doesn't know what to say. I laughed and told her she just has to learn how to not be afraid to do new things. I also told her that if Neji tries to keep her from doing something she likes, she needs to say what she really feels. I told her that's since she's 16, she has the right to do what she wants from time to time. Maybe she'll actually take my advice..

But besides that, AmHistory went by pretty fast. After that was Biology Advanced, and I had ANOTHER silver-haired teacher. And guess what. He was reading the SAME book too! Except it wasn't Icha Icha Paradise, it was Icha Icha Paradise...wait for it...2! I have to read that. It MUST be interesting. Naruto was in this class, so when he saw me in there be bounded over to me.

Literally. He yelled, "KIYA!", then like a freakin giselle or something, jumped across the fucking room. Honestly, it was HILARIOUS! Seeing a bounding Naruto. I've only know this guy for what, 3...4 hours? I giggled a bit until all my breath was choked off.

"Naruto...can't...*wheeze**hack*..breathe..!"

"Oh. Sorry."

He scratches the back of his head when he put me down.

"I missed you Kiya! Second period was BORING. Who did you have?"

"Uhh...silver hair...oh! Jiraya-Sensei."

"Oh kami Jiraya? He's such a..weirdo."

"Yea. What's up with that Icha Icha book?"

Naruto tried to hold back a laugh. Now I REALLY have to know.

"What is it?"

"It's a quite..lemony book."

I just stared.

"It's a pornographic book Kiya."

"Wow. uhh. Ok. That's interesting."

"Still wanna read it?"

"Well yess actually because it's like, they don't tear their eyes off of it! It MUST be wonderful."

Naruto just laughed.

"Wow Kiya...WOOOOOW"

* * *

**OKKSS! That's all I could type before I pass out o this keyboard. The sleep is finally coming to me, so I must be off! **

**I don't own, of course.**

**Love, love, LOOOVVVEEE you guys for reading and reviewing, keep it up! If you want more you gotta review so I can stay inspired. Thanks HEAP LOADS! I'll probably post LTRL either tomorrow or Thursday. It depends. I'm STILL typing it, so It'll probably long. If it's long enough I'll split it into two chappies. **

**Okkss now I am going to sleep. LOOVVE YOU GUYS!**

**HyperOffPocky**


	4. The Unspeakable

**I am back with the wonderful Kiya Kisuke, in Odd One Out!**

**Yay!**

**Sorry for my long absence on **_**this**_** particular story, I wasn't really feeling it, and was actually about to delete it, but then I had some dreams, and I decided to keep this after all. So I will be posting more chapters than I have before, and you will absolutely LOVE this story. ****  
**

**I hope at least.**

**Haaaahaha.**

**I crack myself up. Anyways.**

**I realized that I have lots of errors on my last chapter, but you can't really blame me because I was so close to passing out on that keyboard.**

**Hehe! Also!**

**I am so terribly excited at the moment (too much sugar) so this chapter may be random.**

**You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** NOOOOOOOO I DON'T!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Unspeakable**

* * *

Next on the list, Biology. With a dude names Kakashi. I hope he isn't as weird as Jiraya.

I walked into the Bio Building and found his classroom; number 110. Walking inside the room was strange. I felt like I was being transported into a whole new world.

All I saw at first was green. Lots of green. Trees! What the hell? Are we outside?

I managed to find what looked like a desk and sat at it. It actually felt comfortable. Looking at the door, I saw many people I recognized from theater, and some from last period. I saw a speck of blonde hair, and hoped for the best.

"Kiya!"

Yay!

"Naruto!"

"Kiya!"

He picked me up and twirled me around.

"You are quite happy to see me."

He chuckled and put me down.

"Hell yeah! We just met, but I feel like you _get _me, you know?"

I nodded and smiled. I _do _know. He sat next to me—we were on the right of the forest-room, towards the front—and just kept that silly grin on his face. I poked at his laugh lines.

"They are so cute!"

I saw his face go red and he looked down.

"Oh, don't be all shy, you have an adorable face."

"I'm not the only one here. You have a cute face too!"

I grinned and looked the other direction.

"And look at those dimples! So adorable!"

"Can you please stop gushing at me Narutard?"

He laughed, then got what I called him, and fake pouted while hitting me on the shoulder. I giggled again.

I sure have been giggling a lot today. I might actually _like_ this school. I looked around again.

"Where is everybody?"

The room was nearly empty.

"No one gets to this class on time, cause Kakashi himself is always 15 minutes late."

"Then why are you here early?"

He blushed.

"Well?"

"I wanted to see if you were here?"

I was shocked.

"Really?"

"Definitely. Sasuke is my best friend, but he's a big dick in the ass. I wanted to see how many new people there would be this year, and here you came."

"Aww...I feel so special."

"You should."

We both laughed this time, myself nearly crying. Then something just occurred to me.

"If Sasuke's such a dick, then why are you best friends with him? You guys are complete opposites."

"He's the only one who ever bothered to talk to me back in elementary school. He might be a big dick, but deep down, he truly cares."

I nodded in agreement. For a boy, Naruto sure has his feminine moments. More people started walking in about 5 minutes later. By this time, I was walking about the room, getting too excited at how weird it was. It was like the outside came in and just totally jizzed around the room, spreading vines and whatnot.

The desks were basically rooted down to the floor, all the bookshelves rooted to the wall, and the teachers desk was this great mosaic-looking piece, with his desk right in the middle, vines and sorts sticking out the sides. The top was completely clean wood, looked like the top of a regular desk. The desks we sit in looked like that also. The board was a regular white board, the borders looking like the floors.

It was all exceptionally normal, except for the fact that it was all rotted down by vines.

More and more people walked in, until it was about 30 kids in here. And the funny thing was that almost all of them were like me. Weird hair, piercings, don't know of they have tattoos. Only a couple were the typical blonde or brunette, with blue eyes. Others had green, honey, and an onyx so black it looked like they could suck your soul out.

Naruto beat me to him.

"Sasuke? I didn't know you were in here!"

He just 'hnn'-ed and went on to a desk behind mine. Oh great.

I sat down and so did he; we seemed to be having our own little stare down. He smirked.

"There you go with that smirking."

He smirked even harder.

"You're gonna hurt yourself one day, and you know what?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna laugh."

Shockingly, _HE_ burst into laughter. And so did Naruto. Oh joy, I really feel the moral support Narutard! I just rolled my eyes and looked at the clock; it was 10 minutes past the time the bell for class to start actually rung.

"Where the heck is this dude?"

"Oh it's normal." Sasuke slouched more into his seat, making it look more comfortable than what it actually is.

"This, is normal?"

He nodded. I could see a faint hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him. He raised his hands up in defense, but still seeming to smirk.

Why does that bother me so much?

"Well?"

Oops, I spaced out again.

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out."

"I saw that. I asked why my smirking seems to bother you so much."

I swear he's reading my mind!

"!"

"Kiya…what the _hell_ was that?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I just had an epiphany."

"And what would that be exactly?"

I narrowed my eyes and leaned in a bit, causing Naruto to lean in to.

"It's Sasuke."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He's a mind reader."

Naruto just stared at me. I felt a sweat drop trying to form at the corner of his head.

"I swear it! He's done it twice already!"

"Done _what_?"

"READ MY MIND!"

I started to spazz, but it quickly ended when I felt something wet hit my face. I looked up to see some random person with a spray bottle.

"What the hell?"

"When people spazz, we have this spray bottle to calm them down."

I just stared at him and he walked away, right when Kakashi walked in. I got interested immediately. Normal clothes, except for this thingy on his face.

_Note to Self: MUST FIND OUT WHAT HIS FACE LOOKS LIKE!_

His hair, it's silver and seems to defy gravity.

"Sorry I'm late; I had business to take care of."

Everyone groaned.

"When I call your name, let me know in any way that you are here."

We all waited.

"Well?" Some random person said.

He was reading a book. I looked for the cover, and it looked just like the one that Jiraya was reading.

"!"

Kakashi looked at me.

"Ms…Kiya, is it?"

I nodded and gave a big grin.

"May I please ask you why you had your little outburst?"

"Two reasons. One: your freaking hair defies gravity! Two: what's up with that book! You AND Jiraya read it. It MUST be interesting!"

He raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath, seeming to be in a deep thought.

"Then, why don't you just come over here and see for yourself?"

I almost screamed with joy. Finally! The mysteries of Icha Icha shall be solved. Yes, it is pornography, but it must be a least good if they're reading it all the time. I jumped out my desk and bounded (yes, bounded) over to the desk. I got one good look at the book, and then I just turned around and went back to my desk just as quickly.

I heard Kakashi chuckle.

"I thought you wanted to see what was inside."

"Oh I've seen enough."

That was really the most interesting thing about class. For the rest of the hour, we just sat and talked, me sitting there, scarred for life. Naruto finally decided to confront me.

"Kiya, what did you see?"

I looked at him with a very serious face on.

"Unspeakable things Naruto."

"…unspeakable?"

"Unspeakable."

I heard him mutter an 'eep' and saw him crawl back to his desk, getting my message.

When I look at Sasuke, he was drifting off to sleep. He actually looks really calm and adorable when he sleeps. I looked back at Kakashi, and there he was, reading his little book.

I shuddered. I shall never look at him the same again.

* * *

**I swear this chapter seemed longer. Bleh. **

**But!**

**Here you go. Did you enjoy?**

**I'll definitely keep updating this story after typing this chapter up; it was so much fun!**

**So as usual, you know the drill!**

**Read.**

**Review.**

**And possible, RECOMMEND! I love people.**

**And by the way, a friend of mine (UndeadWarlock14) just posted her **

**VERY FIRST!**

**story on FanFiction. It's called A Love Eternal, might seem very typical but it's actually very good. **

**So go read it, leave a review, and tell her that I told you to drop by!**

**She'll appreciate it very much.**

**And also! If you didn't get the memo, I have a forum up on here about information about current stories and possible upcoming stories. I'm just going to give you my blog instead (at a later time), because I hate forums. **

**They just don't like me for some reason. Oh well!**

**I have you wonderful LOVLIES! **

**Thank you and goodnight folks!**

**Well, not really, it's still daytime. **

**Ha-ha.**

**Yeah. **

**I'm going now.**

_**HyperOffPocky**_

_**MakiANDCheese**_

_**Noriko the Ninja**_


	5. BLIMEY!

**Welcome to Earth!**

**I love having my random moments. Half the time people look at me weird…**

**Yeah…**

**I noticed how well I'm typing in English, and every time I look at it, it shocks me. It's almost like, I was born American. **

**But I wasn't! (HA)**

**Gaara – We don't care about your non-American-ness,**

**OMG. Gaara said something random-like! Sign of the Apocalypse!**

**Gaara – Why do I bother…-walks away-**

**Tehe! But on to serious matters. I'm alive! And I have my laptop fixed!**

**Well, it's not really fixed, it's a new one. Teheh! It's one of those netbook thingies. That's what they're called right?**

**Netbooks.**

**Yeah...**

**There is a creepy dude who smells like moth balls walking through my house. You might question this. This creepy dude is a fellow guest of my mum. But enough about my home life. Trust me, it's isn't all that exciting, unless I go on a trip for my own insanity.**

**Beh. But here we are to the next chapter of Odd One Out, hope you enjoy. Why don't you go grap some popcorn with salt, or oreos with peanut butter? That last one sounds gross, but it's so good. **

**Ahem. STORY START! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – BLIMEY!**

* * *

Next up, English, with that "Blimey" person. I sure do hope that someone I know is in this class. I walked in, stopping to get a drink before I enter the classroom. While I leaned down, I heard a whistle. I turned around to see this dude looking at me in a very disrespectful way.

When he caught me looking at him, he turned around to his locker like nothing even happened.

Dick.

I walked in the classroom, the conversation that was there slowing down to a murmur, and the all the eyes turning to me—once again. It never gets old. Only one pair of eyes weren't staring at me, and it belonged to a red-head; I smiled. I went and sat next to Gaara—which was toward the back of the room again—and nodded at him. He nodded back and did a slight smirk, leaning in his chair with a book in his hands. People gave me a look that said WTF. Someone in front of me looked back at me.

"What?"

He gave me a hesitating look, turned around, and then handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and read the words scrawled on there.

_No one sits next to Gaara._

I rolled my eyes and looked at Gaara, who just smirked and raised a non-existent eyebrow. Well, it isn't non-existent, it's just very thin. I wrote back while giggling to myself quietly.

_Does it look like I care? And we're cool._

I handed it back to him and was amazed at his expression. He wrote back fast.

_You & Gaara, COOL? _

I nodded at him and smirked. He just shook his head at me and turned back around. I got out another piece of paper and wrote to Gaara.

_You must make a statement._

He smirked and wrote back.

_Let's just say that when I first came here, I was a bit troubled._

I thought, and just shook my head.

_That's kinda hard to believe. And by the way, your cursive is sexy._

I heard his actually let out a chuckle, and then put the paper in his pocket.

As soon as he did that, this woman walked in, her heels clicking against the floor. I looked at everyone else and they seemed to cower down in their seat.

I can tell this class is gonna be weird.

The women sat down, organizing her desk for a minute, before folding her hands on her lap and giving us a stern look.

"Good afternoon everyone. I am Ms. Blimey, and welcome to English 2 Advanced. I hope that we all will have a nice time together, this year."

She spoke with no feeling, her voice just a monotone. Gaara speaks with more feeling than her. Someone raised their hand, and she just got up and walked to the board, writing her name on it. Under it, she wrote how to pronounce it. The girl put her hand down.

This lady is creepy!

"Blee-mey. That's how you say my name, if that is what you were wondering."

She has an accent, sounds a bit like she's from London, or somewhere around that area.

"And also, if you are just wondering, I am indeed from Devon, England."

Her eyes—which were this pretty hazel-green—stopped on me while she walked around the room. Ok, my creep radar just rose from 10 to 10.000. I looked at Gaara, who was just smirking his little ass off over on his side. I nudged his arm, and he took out the same piece of paper from earlier. He wrote fast, and then handed it to me.

_Yeah, I know._

I got out my pen again and wrote back.

_Is she always like this?_

I handed it to him, but not before checking around to see what Ms."Blee-mey" was doing.

_From what I heard last year, yeah. Personally, I think she has a stick up her ass._

I started to giggle, but I tried my best to hold it in. Apparently, it didn't work.

"Excuse me, but what do you find that is so funny?"

I stammered a bit, and then just shut up. Gaara was secretly laughing so hard. She walked over to our two desks, everyone else staring. I looked up at her looking down at me. I see why people wanna cower. She held out her hand and I had no choice but to give her the note. She read it for a couple minutes, then put it back on my desk, and walked away. I looked at Gaara, who just shrugged.

She went back to her desk and sat down, looking at her papers for the day. That was very strange…

Suddenly, the bell rang. I got out my desk almost as fast as Gaara did, the both of us running out the room. We both bumped into Sasuke, who was giving us a questioning look.

"Blimey."

"That explains a lot."

I laughed. Gaara went to his locker, which was down the hall. I got out my schedule, to see who I have next.

"So who do you have next?"

"Uhm, art, with Iruka."

"Well then, follow me."

"You have him too?"

"Well of course, otherwise I would've left."

I considered that, but then re-considered it. You never know, he could just be that nice. But considering what I know about Sasuke, I ditched it out my mind. We walked for a good minute or two, me dodging people who don't have the decency to actually say 'excuse me'. For Sasuke however, everyone seemed to fan out before him, like he was God himself.

"Do you play football?"

"No, soccer. Why you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering."

Maybe I could kick his ass in soccer too. But I'm more of a volleyball jock. Maybe I should try out for the team, but I don't want that much attention on me just yet. We walked into L Building again, passing up my 4th period. We then entered the art room, which was just as awesome as the Bio room.

Everything was splattered in pain, even the floors. A man—who I guessed to be Iruka—was digging in the cabinets. His jeans were clean, except for a paint spot here and there. He was also wearing a white shirt, which is kinda ironic, to say that he's an art teacher.

The room wasn't full of desks; it was grouped in tables of 4. They were big, so we could have our own space to paint and whatnot. I followed Sasuke to the one around the back corner.

"What is up with you and back corners?"

"More space to think."

I nodded; that's indeed true. I sat at the desk next to his. We don't have chairs either, we have stools. More people started to fill the room; hopefully two people that we know will be in this class. I saw blonde hair, and got excited for a moment, until I saw that a speck of pink was in front of it.

Damn, it's Ino and Sakura. I only met them once, and they already work my nerves. When they saw Sasuke, they came and rushed to sit by him, but stopped short when they saw me. I tried hard not to smirk; I totally just burst their bubble.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, obviously, I have the same class as you."

"No, I mean _here_, next to Sasuke."

I looked over and saw Sasuke roll his eyes.

"I have no idea. How about you come back to me when you find the answer?"

I need to come up and a witty-err comeback. I saw that some people took out their iPods, so I decided to take out mine, and temporarily block out the world. I scrolled down until I found the perfect song for the moment, which surprisingly, wasn't by Tokio Hotel.

_hey, slow it down _

_whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah I'm afraid_

_whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time_  
_When I would give myself away_  
_Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn_  
_But now, here we are so whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out_  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_  
_Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)_  
_that baby you're beautiful_  
_And there's nothing wrong with you_  
_(nothing wrong with you)_  
_It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)_  
_but thanks for lovin' me_  
_Cause you're doing it perfectly_  
_(it perfectly)_

_There might have been a time_  
_When I would let you slip away_  
_I wouldn't even try_  
_But I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep comin around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_  
_Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_

_Just don't give up on me_  
_(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down_  
_No, I won't let you down_

_(So hey) just don't give up_  
_I'm workin it out_  
_Please don't give in,_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up (It messed me up)_  
_Need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in, i won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_  
_whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_  
_whataya want from me_

_I put up my head to see that Sakura and Ino were finally gone, and that our two vacant seats were occupied by two boys, the ones I met earlier in Homeroom._

"Kiba and Neji, right?"

They looked at me and nodded.

"So how do you like school so far?"

Neji. Yes, Neji is the one who just asked me that question.

"All I have is one word, and that word is fucking strange."

"That's two words."

"I realize that."

I laughed at my own retarded-ness.

Sasuke just shook his head at me. A lot of people are doing that today. The eye rolling thing too is very popular. Wow, I just sounded so professional. Can't wait and see what my last two classes will be like.

* * *

**And I shall end it there. **

**Did you guys enjoy it? I sure did enjoy typing it. It took me 2 hours to type it though, because half of it was improvised. All my stories are improvised, unless I write them before I type them.**

**Interesting.**

**Well, you know the drill!**

**Read, review, I really don't care about the recommend thing anymore. (HAHA)**

**Bye-bye my lovelies!**

_**KiyaTheCrab**_

_**SasukeTheEmoOne**_

_**GaaraTheUnknown **_

_**KakashiTheUnspeakable**_


	6. Art Is A BANG with LOOKALIKES!

**Oh my lovelies, yes I am indeed alive. **

**I apologize for my long absence. If you read up on one of the stories I updated recently, you will see there that I had a dilemma with this. **

**NOW THE DILEMMA IS NO MORE!**

**YEAH!**

**Ok. I have another dilemma..ish. **

**I need all of you (whoever you are..tehe) to decide who Kiya will be with in this story. It could be Sasuke, but I need more options! I will tell more about this after this chapter is over. **

**ONWARD WITH LE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Art is a BANG with LOOK-ALIKES!**

* * *

I looked up to see Naruto running toward us and Sasuke rolled his eyes. What is up with the eye rolling thing!

"Naruto, I am so happy right now."

"Why?"

"Because right now, the awesomest person ever is in almost all of my classes!"

"Awe Kiya! Do you mean it?"

"Of course! You´re like…my best friend already."

He started crying fake tears and gave me a hug. Sasuke rolled his eyes—once again—and started to draw on a random piece of paper. Neji and Kiba were talking about some guy thing that I don´t even want to know.

"You are the best hugger ever!"

He stopped his fake tears and looked at me with a strange face.

"Yes, I know. I like hugs, what can I say?"

He laughed and I stared at my desk, with its random paint splatters everywhere that were—strangely enough—orange, black, and white. I smiled at it when the door to the front of the room—the one behind the teacher´s desk—opened, and out came another guy who looked to be in his mid or early twenties. His black hair was tied up, not even reaching the back of his neck. His hair must be shoulder length. He had on a black button-up shirt, the sleeves stopping to his elbows. His jeans had holes in them, along with some paint spatters. His shoes are a brand I don´t know about. He was walking about, putting cans of paint here and there while more students filled in the room. Naruto walked over to the guy, who was now standing near Iruka-sensei, and they started talking. A couple of people who walked in together caught my attention.

One was really pale, with green hair, his clothes consisted of black. There was another guy, who looked a lot like Ino, except his hair was…yellow-er than hers. A girl walked in, with purple/blue hair, and an origami rose was in it. There was an orange haired guy, with lots—and I mean LOTS—of piercings everywhere. If he went through a metal detector, it would explode. I giggled a bit at the sight. He kinda looked a bit like Naruto, of course, without the bazillion piercings, and also, his hair is more orange-red. Another guy—who resembled Gaara—walked in.

ALL THESE LOOK ALIKES!

The Gaara look-alike was looking bored as hell, while the Ino look-alike was bothering him about something. The Naruto look-alike just rolled his eyes while the purple haired chick laughed. The pale albino guy just stood there. Then this blue guy walked in. I had to look away at this point before I ended up saying something about the blue guy WHO LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING SHARK.

Before I started to spazz, the teacher guy went to the front of the classroom. Naruto was walking back to our table with an extra stool to see my spazzing session in full mode.

"Uhh, Kiya? Are you ok?"

I just continued to spazz. I was about to start frothing at the mouth when the teacher guy cleared his throat, everyone´s voices toning down. Naruto hit me on my back, thinking I was choking. I was then sent into a coughing fit and fell out my stool onto the floor.

"OH SHIT KIYA!"

Heads turned in my direction as Naruto came to help me up. Perfect. First day and I shall be known as a freak for the rest of my days here. Naruto managed to get me back in my stool as I was blushing my face off. The teacher guy just had an amused face on. I smiled slightly, giving a little wave at everyone staring at me.

Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba were looking at me with WTF looks on their faces. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It happens every now and then, when I get too excited."

Neji just turned away slowly, facing the front of the room, while Kiba put his head down and Sasuke, being the way he is, rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well then. Uh, my name is Iruka, and welcome to art!"

People started clapping, and a couple of people even whooped. I smiled again, clapping while looking at Naruto, who was clapping as well. Iruka-sensei just smiled, raising his hands.

"Thank you. This year, we will be doing many projects and such, and there is also Art Club. Our first unit is the basic painting unit. We will also be doing sketches and such."

I cheered inwardly. Not only do I write a lot, I like to draw. This is perfect!

"So to start off, you guys will be doing sketches of anything that comes to mind, that is, anything _school appropriate_."

He glanced at some random guy, who I think was the guy in my class with Anko-sensei.

"Drawing paper is over here, unless you have your own sketch books. Begin!"

Everyone went into action, getting up to either get their paper or pencils. I dug in my bag and got out my sketch book and set of pencils, sitting sideways in my chair so I can prop my feet up on Naruto.

"What do I look like, your foot stool?"

"Of course not, but you do look mighty comfortable."

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Then go."

I just giggled while he got up, placed my legs on the desk, and walked to Iruka-sensei. He then walked out the room a bit fast. He must have gotten that urge all of a sudden. My attention got attracted to the weird looking group again. They don´t really look weird—except the shark guy—they just look like they wouldn´t really talk to each other.

The Ino look-alike was still bothering the Gaara look-alike with what looked like a clay figure of a bird. The Naruto look-alike was talking to the origami chick while they were both drawing. I noticed four new people who must´ve came in when I looked away. There is a guy with a mask on. It´s orange and swirly, with only one eye hole. He freaks me out already. There is this dude with silver—or platinum blonde—hair, that was slicked back in a way that reminds me of James Bond for some reason. There is a guy with long brown hair who looks kinda creepy, like a pedophile-in-the-making way. Then there is the Sasuke look-alike, only, this guy looked _too much_ like Sasuke.

Pretty much like an older version of him. I briefly remember Naruto telling me something about Sasuke having an older brother. What was his name? I know he told me it…this is what I get for not freaking paying attention.

"Who the hell are you looking at?"

"…Itachi?"

Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud? I must have, because the older Sasuke look-alike turned to face me, his onyx eyes—that were just like Sasuke´s—looking into my eyes. More like my _soul_. This guy knows how to look at a person! He turned back to them for a second, and then stood up, much to my horror.

He walked over to me, the Ino look-alike following with an excited look on his face. He finally came to a stop in front of me, and I dropped my pencil. He bent down to pick it up.

"I believe this is yours."

I nodded as he handed it to me. This guy has a definite pedophile aura.

"Sasuke? I didn´t know you were in this class."

"I didn´t know I was gonna be in this class either."

Itachi walked over and patted Sasuke´s head, Sasuke getting a tick mark on his forehead. I started to giggle.

"You are Itachi?"

"Yes. This is Deidara."

He motioned to the Ino look-alike, who smiled—like a crazy person—and waved at me. I waved back, almost giggling. Deidara then took the liberty to sit in Naruto´s chair, shoving his clay bird in my face.

"Isn´t it awesome, un?"

I looked at it and took it to hold it at a more appropriate angle. It _was_ awesome. The design on this was very intricate, even if it´s just a bird. It make is easy to determine what kind it bird it was.

"This is a mocking bird, isn´t it?"

He nodded in approval and Itachi looked at us, lifting his eyebrow. I placed my sketch book on my desk and studied the bird some more. When I passed my finger over the wing, Deidara gasped and took it out my hands, and then threw it across the room.

"FORE, UN!"

Everyone ducked, except me because I didn´t know what the hell was going on, so before I knew it, something exploded, and my clothes were spattered with paint. At least it was orange. Everyone got back up, and Deidara ducked behind Itachi.

"Was that one of Deidara´s clay birds again?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Thanks for selling me out Itachi, un!"

Itachi just smirked. I looked at my clothes, then started giggling. I fell out of my chair—once again—and was clutching my stomach. Tears fell out of my eyes as I continued laughing, and soon, everyone else joined too. Even Iruka-sensei hurting himself laughing so much. Naruto then walked in, and everyone got quiet. He saw me on the floor, covered in paint, and looked around.

"What the hell happened?"

Everyone started laughing again and Naruto just smiled, walking over to help me up.

"Sorry about the exploding bird thing. As I like to say, art is a bang, un."

He smiled crazily and I giggled. Deidara grabbed my hand and brought him over to his table with the other folks.

"Kiya, meet Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, and Itachi. Guys, meet Kiya. We call ourselves, the Akatsuki, un."

"Hey."

"…"

"You got 5 bucks?"

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu."

"You guys are retarded."

"Hnn."

"What´s up?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut the fuck up Tobi."

I giggled. In the order they spoke I believe it was Konan, Zetsu (he didn´t even say anything), Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, and Hidan again.

"My guess is that you like to say fuck a lot Hidan."

"Fuck yes. And not just fuck."

He smirked and adjusted his shirt, which was buttoned up only halfway, showing off some of his abs.

"Do you have 5 bucks or not?"

I looked at Kakuzu I believe, the money lover. That´s what he seems like to me. He was counting money, and he asked me for 5 bucks. I rolled my eyes.

"No I don´t, but you look like you can handle yourself there."

He smirked and nodded, as if in approval. Looks like I made some more friends, even if they are kinda strange. I stood up to Hidan and smirked.

"I challenge you to a swear competition."

Deidara gasped, and Sasori got a little look of interest in his eyes. Hidan smirked and put out his fist.

"You´re fucking on."

I bumped his fist with mine and the bell rang.

"Well, how the fuck are we supposed to carry on this game?"

"You can come hang with me and the other people I met."

I walked back to Naruto, who was asleep. I shook him awake. Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba already left.

"Naruto! Narutooo! Wake up!"

"RAMEN! Uhh..what?"

He wiped drool off of his face and I giggled.

"The bell rang. It´s free period right?"

"Yeah for Juniors, Seniors, and Sophomores. The Freshman class usually have their own free period because their class is bigger than the rest of us."

"We are Juniors, so let´s roll!"

I grabbed him by his arm and towed him, looking back to see if the Akatsuki were following. To my surprise, they were. I pretty much know my way around now, so I found my way to the cafeteria pretty fast. Naruto was fully and going into his tour mode.

"Free period consists of Lunch, and then the rest of the hour to do whatever we want. We have to stay at school, but we can pretty much do whatever. We usually sit at the table that´s in the courtyard. It´s our own little area."

He smiled down at me and I smiled back. I looked back to still see the gang following me.

"Is it okay if they join us?"

"The Akatsuki? Sure."

We then walked into the cafeteria, and then I felt like we are in that scene of Mean Girls with Lindsay Lohan.

"It would be weird, because you know how we have cliques. They are the cool, badass, don´t wanna fuck with them clique."

"What´s up with Deidara? Does he have a speech impediment or something? He always says ´un´ after almost everything he says."

"I have no idea. That´s just how he talks, but on with our tour. There is the whore clique, who are also the cheerleaders of course, that consists of Sakura, Ino, Karin, Matsuri, and other chicks. Sakura actually used to be cool, and smart. She still is smart, but ever since she developed this obsession with Sasuke, she turned. Ino is the same way. I´m almost surprised they didn´t try to claw your face out when I introduced them to you. When it´s just them two, they are actually sorta nice, but when they are surrounded by others of their kind, they act like bitches.

"Then there is our clique, the jocks. I know you´re thinking, how typical is this shit, but that´s high school for you."

I giggled, because I actually was thinking that. We stood in the line to get our food and he continued explaining things.

"Our jock group is me, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Kankuro. We are all in some type of sport."

"What do you play?"

"Soccer."

He grinned me and I grinned back at him.

"I play soccer too, but I´m more of a volleyball jock."

"Really? That´s cool! Now I got a practicing buddy. Are you gonna try out for the volleyball team?"

"I don´t know yet, but I´m starting to think I should."

"I think you should."

"Awesome. Then I just might."

We grinned at each other and he continued his tour.

"Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji play soccer too, Shino plays basketball, and Kiba and Kankuro play football."

"Awesome."

"Then there is the jock group, female version. Tenten and Hinata play volleyball, Temari plays soccer, and Tayuya plays basketball. People think since we are "jocks" that we are mean, but we really aren´t. They also think that we hang with the cheerleaders but we really try to avoid them. Who knows what we can catch."

I laughed at the joke.

"There are also band cliques, misfit clique, the losers, the creepy people, all sorts of groups. It´s crazy, and it´s high school."

We grabbed our food—which was hamburgers and fries with fruit and whatever we wanted to drink—and headed to the courtyard, where both jock tables were. Naruto sat down with the guys and they started conversing about guy stuff. I sat at the female table and they all looked at me at first.

"Hey, you´re the girl from earlier, Kiya right?"

"Yeah. And you are, if I remember correctly, Temari?"

She nodded and smiled at me. They all put out their fists and I bumped them, smiling back.

"Welcome to the Jockettes."

* * *

**I finally got another chapter out. And it will stay this way. I should no longer be having problems unless I have writer´s block. **

**Now about the pairing thing. I don´t know if Kiya should like Sasuke, or if she should like Gaara like my other stories. I really wanna stick with the Sasuke thing, because I have a plan and I think it´s gonna be awesome, but I also really want ya´ll opinions.**

**So leave a review (pretty please with a cherry on top?) and let me know. And also let me know what your favorite lines and what not, or if you want a chapter dedicated, or if you want me to use your OC, I would LOVE THAT!**

**So now I must depart, cause I gotta get some sleep :P**

**Ja ne! Or I should actually say,**

**Aufwierdersen****!**

**TheHyperLlamaWithPocky**


	7. Happy Is Me!

**The HyperLlamaWithPocky presents, Chapter 7 of Odd One out.**

**She says that she will work really hard to update faster because she hasn´t updated in forever! She also said something about llamas. So instead of her rambling about llamas, let´s get on with the story!**

**(Talking in 3****rd**** person is quite enjoyable)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Happy**

* * *

"Jockettes?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, we are pretty much jocks, and we are females, so combine those together, and boom! You get the Jockettes."

It was silent for a moment.

"I like it."

"Yeah.

"Me too."

"Ahh, Temari. You are your creativeness."

"You know I got some Tenten."

She nodded in agreement and started picking at her food again. The guy jocks started laughing all loud at something, and I almost forgot about the new people I met in Art.

"I met new people."

They all looked at me, and then to the side, where they actually noticed them standing there.

"Itachi?"

"Hello, foolish little brother."

Itachi smirked and Sasuke went to bonk him on the head, but Naruto stopped him. I sense a rivalry going on.

"They are always at it, but that´s how brothers are right?"

"Temari."

"What Kiya?"

"DID YOU JUST READ MY MIND?"

"Uh….no?"

I calmed down and giggled.

"Oh ok. So you guys know them?"

"Yup. Itachi is Sasuke´s older brother. Kisame is almost always with him. Gaara knows Sasori, and Deidara since he´s almost always by him. Hinata knows Tobi and Zetsu after this little…incident. Ever since they never really stopped talking."

Hinata blushed. I MUST FIND OUT WHAT THE INCIDENT IS!

"Konan and Tayuya are on the basketball team together, captain and co-captain. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Naruto almost got at it once when Naruto forgot to pay Kakuzu back, and then he cussed out Hidan, and Hidan thinks he´s the shit. So then they ended up chasing Naruto around the school and found Hinata when-"

"Okay Temari you can shut up now!"

Temari smirked and Hinata put her hand on her face.

"So how did you meet them?"

"They are in my art class. I was looking at them and almost spazzed because they all look like someone, except for Zetsu, Konan, and Tobi. Then I was looking at Itachi and was thinking about a conversation that me and Naruto had earlier, about Sasuke having a brother, so I was thinking about what his name was, and I said it by accident so he came up to me and introduced himself, and then Deidara got his clay bird and I was looking at it, but then he threw it and it exploded—that´s why I´m covered in paint—and then Deidara introduced me to the Akatsuki, and then I invited them to lunch."

I took a deep breath and everyone looked at me again.

"How the fucking hell did you say that in one fucking sentence?"

"Oh Hidan, when did you get here?"

"I´ve been standing here this entire time."

I stood up and pointed a finger at him.

"That´s one sentence I heard without you saying any cuss words!"

"So what? I haven´t heard you say one cuss word yet. I know you didn´t forget about our fucking little competition."

"What competition?"

"Oh Tenten my dear."

"Kiya. What the fuck."

"Nice one!"

"Thanks Hidan. Anyways, Kiya, what competition?"

"I challenged Hidan to a contest, to see who can cuss the most."

"And it starts when?"

"Whenever we go to our class after this. I believe we all have the same class next period, don´t we?"

They all nodded. I looked at Hidan and held out my hand.

"Whoever says ´fuck´ the most, wins."

"What´s the prize?"

"I´m still working on that."

Everyone sweatdropped, and I looked at the other table to see everyone else conversing with one another. This is nice. First day of school and I´ve already made a lot of new friends. I smiled.

"Why the fuck do you look so happy?"

"Because I _feel_ happy. Have you ever just felt happy?"

Everyone nodded in understanding, smiling at me. Even Hidan was smiling, showing off his teeth, which were almost as white as Naruto´s

"So," Temari piped up. "What team are you trying out for?"

"I play soccer and volleyball, so I´m deciding whether I should try out for one or for both."

"I say both. Gives you something to do, right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"I do tend to get bored easily. When are tryouts?"

"Soccer tryouts are actually after school today. They usually have all tryouts during the summer, but they delayed them for some reason. Volleyball tryouts are Wednesday after school."

"Gotcha. Lemme just text my dad to let him know that I´m not coming home right away."

I pulled out my phone to I can text dad.

_´Yo pops, I´m gonna stay after school today to try out for the soccer team´_

I picked up two fries, dipped them in ketchup, and put them in my mouth.

"If there is one thing I can totally pig out with, it´s fries."

Everyone else mumbled their agreement, because their mouths were also full of fries. Konan came and sat by Tayuya, and they started talking about something. Hidan and Naruto got at it again, and Tobi wouldn´t stop talking in third person. My phone vibrated and I looked at it.

_´Ok honey, you brought your skateboard with you right?"_

_´Yup, I´ll ride it home when tryouts are done.´_

I put my phone back in my back pocket and picked up my burger, taking a bite out of it. This is a good ass burger.

"So Mari, you are coming to tryouts with me after school?"

"Mari? And of course. What position do you play?"

"Forward, and I like to come up with nicknames. Mari is yours. What position do you play?"

"Midfielder. You must be good to play forward."

"I´ve been playing ever since I was a kid. I had nothing to do really, so I just went outside one day, and these kids were playing soccer next door. The ball got kicked to my yard, and they asked me if I wanted to play. Ever since that day, I´ve been playing soccer almost every day. The same thing happened with me and volleyball, except that was in middle school.

"These girls were at practice and I was walking through the gym because I left my beanie in my gym locker. One of the girls hit the ball wrong and it almost landed on my face, when I hit it with my arms like you´re supposed to. After that, I figured, why not do volleyball too?"

They nodded and I ate two more fries. Temari took a bite out of her burger and we sat in silence for a minute. The silence was ruined by a hyperactive blonde.

"Why so quiet over here guys? Get non-quiet! Googly googly bears everywhere!"

We all looked at him as he smiled enthusiastically. I couldn´t help but smile back at him, and neither could everyone else. There is something about Naruto that just makes me happy. Maybe it´s because of how happy he is. I then started laughing my ass off. Naruto made this crazy face while he was laughing, and I was clutching my stomach while putting my head on the table. I took a deep breath and almost started laughing again when the bell rang.

* * *

**Arg. **

**Sorry for the awkward ending. I just didn´t know what to put, so I just left it there. Next chapter of Come Clarity SHOULD be posted later, it just really depends if I will be here or not.**

**So cross your fingers! I should go now.**

**Aufwiedersehn!**

**TheHyperLlamaWithPocky**


End file.
